


The Game

by tothestarswholisten



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: A friend wrote a short blurb about Thilara and Jaina and a friend of ours wanted either shameless sex between Jaina and Thrall or a threesome.. So I obliged.  Enjoy!Disclaimer I don't own World of Warcraft





	The Game

Jaina Proudmore was sitting on Thrall's desk waiting for him. He of course had no idea. The orc shaman was in for a rude awakening when he finally decided to come to his office.

He grumbled down the hall towards his office, his sanctuary.  
As Wafchief of the Horde, his days were always long. People always seemed to need something from him. For the life of him though he couldn't find Jaina anywhere. The one person he wished needed something.

When he opened the door to his office with his key he could hear a faint heartbeat and steady breathing. Always on guard, he drew his sword from his side and entered the room slowly.

What Thrall saw before him rendered him speechless. His eyes widened as he shut the door and stared at a very naked Jaina atop his desk. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise."

Jaina's hands were placed elegantly on her thighs as she bit her lower lip. "I thought I'd save you the trouble of looking for me tonight."

Thrall narrowed his eyes, "So is this," he waved his hand at her naked form, "the reason I haven't seen you all day?"

"Maybe."

The orc shaman growled, "Do not test me Proudmore."

Jaina's blood heated, here was a man who knew what he wanted and would take it without preamble. "And if I do want to test you?" the woman asked innocently as her hands travelled up her body as she spread her legs further.

In one swift movement Thrall was standing before Jaina, his clothing shed and his member hard. He gripped her hips roughly and filled her in one swoop. He watched her face change from pretend inocence to one of sheer pleasure. 

"Then this is what you get," he said gruffly as he rammed her, shaking his whole desk.

Unnoticed in the corner of the room, Thilalara watches the two and hums her satisfaction. The orc hears this, even though the druid is quiet as a mouse. "Enjoying the show little cat?" Thrall asks as he pins Jaina's hands above her head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Quite," was Thilalara's only response as she slipped up her dress and made small deliberate circles against her clit.

The frost mage whimpered as Thrall's teeth tugged at her hardened nipples, as his thumbs dug into her hips. She noticed Thilalara out of the corner of her eye and licked her lips in anticipation of the druid.

Jaina couldn't figure out where to focus her attentions, on Thrall pistoning in and out of her or on Thilalara. The woman who was pleasuring herself just a few feet away.

"More," the mage gasped as she hit a peak of ecstasy. 

Thrall chuckled, aware of just what he was doing to the woman. "Lara," he mused, "why don't you let Jaina help you. After all, she's the one who wanted to play this game of ours."

The druid smirked as she gave a swipe between her legs. She stood and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Sauntering over to the mage and orc Thilalara couldn't help but admire their joined bodies.

Jaina was bent backwards on the desk, so precariously Thilalara couldn't help but have a bit of fun with the mage. "Jaina my dear," Thilalara crooned, "I need you." With the comment said the woman straddled the mages face and positioned her slit above the woman's mouth and ordered her to lick. 

Thrall slowed his pace almost to a stop and watched the scene before him. Both women had looks of passion upon their faces, something that only hardened him and made Jaina moan loudly into Thilalara's slit. 

"Oh God." the druid cried out.

"Thrall please.." Jaina begged, only to have Thilalara push down onto her mouth and ground against her face.

The mage was nearing orgasm as she licked and sucked at Thilalara's clit. The druid slipped one of her hands between Jaina's legs and rubbed her clit in time with the way Jaina was sucking hers.

Both women began breathing heavily as they pleasured one another. Lara was the first to lose their battle of who could last longer, as she began to shake uncontrollably and moan out Jaina's name as she roughly rubbed the woman's swollen numb.

Jaina was not far behind her, arching her back which caused her to shove her tongue further into Lara. The woman began moaning incoherently and begged for Thrall to go harder. When he heard this the orc only chuckled. 

He emptied his seed into Jaina, gripping her hips so roughly he knew there'd be bruises. Not like she would care, their activities were usually a tad rougher. But never before had they included Thilalara. 

As the three of them collapsed in a heap of limbs Jaina looked at Thilalara and then Thrall. "Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
